Long Time, No See
by AnonymousFreeLander
Summary: Anna and Elsa has been best friends 3 years ago. But Elsa had to move away, losing contacts with Anna. 3 years later, Anna runs into Elsa again, and things couldn't be better. But things are not the same as they were before. Will the events cause Anna to trigger feelings she suppressed before? Non-incest, Modern AU, Elsanna. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second attempt at long Elsanna fanfic!**

**Oh and I tried to make the settings set at Norway, but I didn't know anything about that place so it is set in US. (Sorry)**

**If anyone who is reading this read my first fanfic Confession and supported it, Thank you for that.**

**(hehehe cheeky self advertising there.)**

**Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh god, what was I?

As a head of managing, I always get a lot of emails. How I ever got that job, I myself do not know. I was disorganised, clumsy and definitely not manager-worthy.

By the fact that I had to erase emails from the past because I ran out of storage space already tells me that.

I have been deleting all the spam mails and outdated emails, my fingers starting to hurt. Until then, I came across a series of emails with Hans. Ugh. Shiver went down my spine as the unpleasant memories with my ex-boyfriend rushed back to my mind.

I clicked it, daring to see what I have written before.

'Hey bbz. Wanna go for the u know what…..'

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE" I shouted out loud in my office, selecting all the mails from him and pressing delete.

Hans has been a terrible, horrible boyfriend. Fine. He is handsome, and he was sure nice at the start, but after few… days? He became an asshole.

It was like that handsome asshole in a movie. He was close minded, selfish, and sure sucked in bed. I don't even know how he managed to date me for a year.

I groaned as I buried my face in my palms. "Oh jesus. What the hell…"

How did I even managed to get to emails from 3 years back? I looked back up, seeing that I now have at least 2GB of free space. 'I guess I can stop now…' But something within me told me to keep go on. 'But if you keep going till the end, u don't have to do this again for a very long time.' I guess that's how I got my job.

I continued as I spoke out loud who I got my emails from. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Belle, Kristof, Kristof, Kristof, Hans? I thought I deleted you." Pressing delete once again, leaving a satisfied feeling.

Rapunzel being my cousin who lived miles away, has been my pen-pal, sort of for a very long time. Once or twice in a year, she would come visit me or I would go visit her. She recently sent me a picture of her with her new hairstyle, instead of abnormally long blonde hair, she cut it short and dyed it brown.

Much better like that. She was beautifuller. Wait. What?

Belle has been her friend since college with Kristof. She is now married to this huge, huge looking guy, who Kristof and I nicknamed Beast. She was always so passionate with books, always so enthusiastic.

I actually dated Kristof for a while, back in college. Except he wasn't such an asshole like Hans and we ended up being best friends. He was actually the one who helped me the most with coming out as a bi-sexual, after I broke up with Hans.

It was actually nice to go through the old emails, bringing the memories back. I kept some of the emails that I liked, deleting the rest.

A name caught my attention. "Elsa?"

I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms. Elsa has been my favourite person. Ever. She was always quiet, composed, unlike me, who was always energetic and loud.

We used to be best buddies. We did everything together, from watching a movie together and gossiping and doing homework to building a snowman together when it was winter. A smile appeared on my face, as I remembered all the memories with Elsa.

She had to leave the town, around 3 years ago, because her parents had to go somewhere else. It was heartbreaking for me. As close we were, we loved each other like sisters. We spent our last days together, cuddling and crying in each other's arms.

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Anna, I will never forget you. You know that, right?"_

_"And I will never forget you as well."_

_"I love you Anna."_

_"I love you too."_

Those were the last words between us, and I remember every single details of it. My grip around my waist went tight, as I kept looking down. "Elsa…." I softly muttered.

After that, all contacts with Elsa was lost. I tried everything, from her phone number to email, but none of them could be reached.

My hands went to the mouse and keyboard, and I pressed new email, addressing it to Elsa.

I froze for a bit, just staring at the screen.

After a while, I started typing.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Hey, how are you? I haven't talked to you for a while…_

_I hope everything is going good._

_Please write back._

_I miss you._

_I lov_

Before I could finish typing, there was a knock on the door. Realising, what I was typing, I pressed Backspace, and Command+W. I sighed, and called out to come in.

It was my secretary. "Hey Ms. Christensen, I am gonna go home now."

Have I been doing this for that long? "Oh, ok then, see you tomorrow Grace."

Grace smiled and closed the door. I shut my laptop, and started packing up. I picked my wallet up, which only reminded me that I had a photograph with all my friends.

I took out the photograph, and smiled at it. It was me, Belle, Kristof and Elsa. Elsa is standing right next to me, holding me tight.

I flipped the photograph, to read what Elsa wrote as she gave it as a small gift before she left.

_Never forget._

_I love you._

_Elsa_

I put the photograph back in my wallet, and headed out. It was snowing. It wasn't like a blizzard or anything. It was gentle, and the snowflakes that touched my skin was nice and cold. Just like… her touch.

"Oh shit, I forgot buy some cereals." Cereals have been my most eaten food of all time, ever since I got the job. I must say, I don't even know how on earth it overtook sandwiches.

"That would be $5.60." "Ooh! I got 60 cents." I said reaching in my wallet.

"Anna?"

The first thing I saw was strands of platinum blonde hair. Then the pale skin with light freckles. Her cheeks were rosy, and the icy blue eyes were staring straight back at Anna's.

"El..sa?"

Could it be? Could it be her? It was. It was her. Oh. My. God.

My grip around the coins went loose, and the coins fell to the ground. Returning to my consciousness, I quickly picked up my coins and payed the cashier. I looked back, and her eyes were still following mine. I blushed, and quickly looked away.

"Wow… How have you been?"

Why am I blushing?

Elsa quickly paid the cashier, and headed out the super market with me. I got a better look at Elsa. She got taller. Still slender and fit, she was… gorgeous. She had a knee length black skirt and a light blue sweater on white shirt.

"I have been… surviving."

I couldn't help but just to smile. I was seeing her again… I was seeing Elsa again…

"You look beautiful." Elsa said, automatically making me blush, as my cheeks turned red.

"Me… me? You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but… you look more beautiful." I looked down in embarrassment.

Nicely put, Anna.

Elsa only chuckled, and looked at me again. "Thank you."

Smile, was all I could do. She smiled back, and that sent me a warm sensation in my heart.

"It has been 3 years…"

"Yeah… I missed you."

"I missed you too…"

We just stared at each other for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Look, we have to talk sometime! I am free this friday afternoon, you?" I asked with building hope.

"Umm.. I gotta check my schedule Anna. But I will let you know if I can ok?" She said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok! It's all up to you! Well here's my number."

After exchanging our number, I immediately saved it on my phone.

"Well, I will see you… whenever you can."

"Yeah."

We went in for a awkward hug, as she returned it.

Why was it awkward?

"Bye." She said, shyly.

"See you."

I turned and walked away, looking back after few steps, only to find her looking back at me as well. I smiled, giving her a wave, and turn back and continue my way to home.

This time without looking back, as I know I wouldn't need to if I wanted to see her.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me if it was bad D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Refresh - No new messages

Refresh - No new messages

Refresh - No new messages

I launched myself at the bed with a frustrated growl. How long has it been?

_It has been only 2 hours since you met her Anna, she isn't going to reply you this late!_

I know I was right. Well, whoever that was inside my head. It was already 12:00am and I knew that if she was the same Elsa I knew, she would be asleep by now. She always went to bed early, and woke up early.

I used to sneak out of my dorm and sneak into Elsa's back in college. I would just jump on her and shout, "WAKE UP!". Oh good days. Now if you were asking, why am I so anxious or excited, saying that it is just a simple reunion, you're WRONG.

It wasn't just a simple reunion, it was reunion with Elsa.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep in a state like this. Well, it's not like I usually go to sleep at this hour anyway. And if there was anyone that I didn't mind waking them up, it was Kristof.

I quickly dialled his number. Expectedly, a loud deep growl came from the other side.

"Ughhh. What Anna?"

"You know, you could for once answer your best friend's calls like you are delighted to. Not because you are forced to."

"But I am being forced to." Typical.

"What if I called you because I was in danger?" I grinned.

"Well, are you?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Nope." Silence. Did he just… Hung up on me?

In disbelief, I called him again. Somewhat enjoying annoying him.

"Yes Anna, are you in danger?" asked Kristof, annoyed.

"Nope, but guess who I ran into today?"

"Did you meet the queen of England or something to call me at this hour?" I chuckled. Even when he was annoyed, he never fails to make a joke.

"No, but I met Elsa." I said trying to keep my composure, not wanting to sound too excited.

"Well good for you, Anna… Wait what? You can't be serious." He replied, suddenly awake.

"Mmm hmm" I confirmed slyly.

"Elsa Folland. It has been 3 years." He said still in disbelief.

"I know right! I almost forgot what she looked like!" After a silence, I added, "Ok that was a lie."

"Wow, what has she been doing?" He asked.

"See! I told you that my calls aren't waste of time! Who goes to sleep at this hour anyway? We are adults, working!" I said triumphantly.

"I never said that they were waste of time, and I work in an Ice amusement park. What do you think? Besides, it's not even the holiday season yet. But seriously, what has she been doing?"

"Ummm…. I don't know." I heard a loud slap noise from the other side of the phone. Probably Kristof face palming bit too hard.

"But I got her number, and asked if she was free on friday!" I said hopefully.

"Did she say yes?"

"Ummm…. Not yet." Another slap noise.

"Well, get some sleep Anna. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said yawning.

"Ok. Good night." I hung up and automatically checked the message app. There was 1 new message.

I gasped in delight, and opened it.

"Enjoy 50% off with McDelivery… UGGGGH!" I threw my arms out and fell to bed. Just like that, I fell asleep.

I met Kristof after work at a coffee shop. We embraced each other with a hug, and we sat down.

"So, she replied yet?" asked Kristof.

I shook my head. "What if she doesn't Kristof?" I asked worried.

"Of course she will reply what do you mean? You guys are best friends."

"Were best friends. Were. I don't even know what she is like now. I mean she did stay invisible for 3 years. What if she did that on purpose?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I bet people like Elsa are not the type of people that does that Anna." He said reassuringly. He always knew what to say, and he was good at it.

"I guess. To be honest, I don't even know what we are gonna do if she says yes."

"Simple! Just have dinner! Geez Anna. When did you become so clueless?" Teasing. Another thing he is good at.

"Hey! You take that back!" I shouted back, jokingly punching him in the arm.

I went back to my phone, doing what I was doing yesterday night.

Refresh - No new messages

Refresh - No new messages

Refresh - No new messages

"Any luck?" Kristof asked.

I just shook my head and put the phone down. As soon as I put the phone down, there was a buzz. It meant a new message. I squealed in delight as I reached for the phone, but Kristof beat me to it.

"Hey! Give me my phone back! You don't even know my…" He unlocked it. "What? How do you know my password?"

"It's always 2662 Anna, I know you." I simply pouted, crossing my arms. Kristof just looked at the screen and smiled.

"Well, what did she say?" I asked full of hope.

"See for yourself." He gave the phone to me.

_Hey, I am free this friday from 7 onwards. Meet you then?_

I smiled, immediately replying her back.

_You betcha. We can have dinner. I know a really good italian place. I'll pick you up. Where do you work?_

_Anna, you don't have a car._

_Kristof is driving me._

_Oh ok.. I work at the Apple HQ._

_WOW, aren't you successful! ;) I will see you on friday!_

_I will see you then._

Without asking, I told Kristof, "Kristof you are driving me to pick Elsa up."

He almost spat the coffee he was drinking. "What! I didn't even said that I was free!"

"Well are you?"

"Yes, but…"

"You want to see Elsa for at least a bit don't you?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"You are driving me to pick Elsa up." He just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, where does she work?"

"Apple HQ." I said, still surprised. His eyes went wide, and he nodded approvingly.

"Wow, well she was always the brightest one from all of us." I nodded agreeing.

"Indeed she was." I said, picking up a phone, and dialling a number.

"Olo Ristorante, how can I help you?"

"Hello, can I make reservations for 2 people on friday 7:30 to 8:00?"

"Of course signorina. Umm.. actually, there are only couples section left. Is that no problem?"

I never been to a couple section before. Meh. How bad can it be?

"Yeah that wouldn't matter."

"Grazie signorina. How can I address you?"

"Anna Christensen."

"Grazie. Have a good day."

I hung up, and sighed in relief.

"So, where you guys going?"

"Olo Ristorante." I replied, looking into the distance out the window.

"Wow, fancy." He chuckled.

"Is it? I don't know." Now I was barely speaking. Before I got the reply, I was rambling. I was nervous, anxious, and somewhat scared. To me now, Elsa was someone that I knew best, yet she was also someone that I knew the least. After the reply, the pressure was off my shoulders, and I felt, relaxed. Crazy what separation for a longtime can do huh?

"So, since this is like a new start for you guys, are you going to give it a try?" He asked cautiously.

I looked at him, punched him in the arm. He winced in pain, chuckling.

"Shut up Kristof."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please Review! I don't want to continue writing bad if it is! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmmmm"

I held the red t-shirt against me, and looked into the mirror. It was way too casual. If I wore this, she might as well think that I was going for a run. I held the green shirt against me, looking into the mirror again. This looked more appropriate, It wasn't too casual, it wasn't too formal. It wasn't too revealing or anything, it was perfect. I could wear this and any black skirt.

"Why am I even trying so hard? This is Elsa I am meeting. Not a date."

Back in college, when Elsa and I were going out, as an unorganised person, I just grabbed anything in my wardrobe and literally threw it on myself. There was no worrying, there was no panic, anything. She was one person that I could be completely comfortable around. Sure there was Kristof but around Elsa, I never had to worry about anything. She didn't care and she never judged.

So why am I feeling this way now?

Something caught my eyes as I was putting back the red t-shirt. It was my favourite dress. It was a one-piece, black tight slim dress that had only one shoulder covering. The dress was up to just above my knees, one side longer than the other. It was way too formal I knew that. Last time I wore it was… 2 years ago? Without thinking, I picked it up and held it against me. After staring in the mirror for a while frowning, I took off my green shirt and started putting on the black dress.

Ooh. It was tight indeed. Self note to myself: exercise so you fit into this. After somehow managing to fit myself into the dress, I looked at the mirror.

"Oh boy."

I must say, I looked pretty good. Although it was a very tight fit, it showed off my bust and my curves. Which are the only thing I was proud of my body if you really needed to know. I turned around, observing myself. I put a hand on my hip, and brought the other up to my chin.

"Hmm. I guess I could wear this." I said, still observing myself. "I mean yeah, if I just not wear any other thing that is fancy and put a light make up it might work."

Really, I was just convincing myself. As much as I wanted to be like Elsa the way we were before, I wanted to show her that I am not the same Anna I was before. I wanted to show her that I was more elegant, more passionate about something, that I could be more… desirable.

I was just sitting on my bed just thinking until my phone buzzed. I checked it, seeing it was Kristof.

_I know you are quite nervous and worried about your first date with Elsa, but can you please save me the waiting? I have been here for 10 minutes._

Woops. I was supposed to be downstairs 10 minutes ago. Good job Anna. You are proving once again that you are a 'great' head of managing. I quickly put on my heels and grabbed a coat and rushed downstairs. Kristof was waiting there in his car. As he saw me, his jaws dropped. I got into the back seat, saying a quick hi.

Of course Kristof being himself, made a comment about my outfit. My coat was quite long, so it covered all of the dress.

"Look, I know you are really excited and stuff, but are you seriously wearing nothing underneath? Geez, I know you guys are close but I don't think she will be ready for that yet." He said, adding a joking tone to it.

That earned him another punch in the arm.

"Ouch! I am driving for christ sake!" still chuckling.

"I am not wearing nothing underneath, I have a dress on!" I shouted back, sticking my tongue out, but laughing after anyway. "And it's Elsa. She wouldn't care." Hopefully.

As expected, Elsa was already out there, waiting for us. I smiled, and I could see a smile on Kristof's face as well. Although Elsa was very quiet usually, Kristof was also a good friend to her. As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door, and moved to the next seat. Elsa stepped in, hugged Kristof across the car, and sat down. Then she said hi, realising what I was wearing. Did she… blush? I couldn't really tell in the dim lighting of the car. I quickly dismissed the thought, thinking there was no reason for her to blush.

The ride was silent. We just looked out our own windows, not talking to each other. It was indeed very awkward. Great start. Kristof realising this, broke the ice.

"So, what do you do in Apple? Can you give us free phones?" Elsa chuckled, and replied,

"I work as a head of designing as Mr. Ive retired. And I never done it before, but I'll give it a try. What colour do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind black." Elsa looked to me, silently asking me. Realising this, I quickly replied.

"Me? Oh no worries. I already got an iPhone. But if there is a new one, I wouldn't mind white. I mean you don't have to, I am pretty sure you have more important people to give it to… What I am trying to say is, it's entirely up to you." Rambled. Again.

Elsa just chuckled and nodded. "Ok Anna. I'll keep that in mind."

We arrived at Olo Ristorante, Kristof quickly whispered to me.

"Get in." I just gave him a death stare, and Kristof only giggled.

"What did he say?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Nothing! Come on let's go! I am starving."

I went into the restaurant, telling the waiter my name. He simply nodded, and offered to take my coat. I took it off, handing it to him. Suddenly, I heard Elsa clear her throat, looking down. That somehow satisfied me, and I grinned. Elsa's outfit wasn't bad herself. She wore a casual blue dress, with a black belt, yet she managed to make herself look classy. As the waiter showed the way, we were introduced to a very… Holy Shit. The place had aura of love. If it had speakers in the room, it would be playing She's The One by Robbie Williams. Oh wait. It was.

The one side of the room was just a window, that showed the beautiful city, and in the middle of the table, there were two red roses. The room was dimly lighted, and there was no one but us in the room. Oh boy. I just automatically looked down, but I saw Elsa smirk. After the waiter pulled out the chairs, we sat, and he went away.

"Fancy place here." Elsa said, teasingly.

"Hmm? Here? Is it? I don't know I can't really tell. I guess it's a bit more fancy then the rest of the restaurant…" I said, desperately looking like I am busy with the menu.

The waiter came in to take our orders. We ordered our food, I ordered a pasta bolognese, and she ordered a carbonara. As soon as he took our orders, he left the room. The room was silent.

"Look, I didn't know this place would be like this… They said that there were only couples section left, and I thought it wouldn't make that much difference, so I was like…"

"Anna, It's fine. I kinda like it here." She stopped me before I could continue. "It's nice to be finally in a room where everything in the room is not white." Thank god. At least that went well.

"So, what do you do now Anna?"

"I actually am head of managing. Yeah I know right? Whoever knew that I would get that job."

"No I actually think that's perfectly understandable."

"Are you kidding me? I am the most unorganised person in the world."

Elsa simply smiled, and said, "Yeah but you have a gift of making people listen to you. You make sure people get them done."

I felt my heart go warm from that compliment. It was even better hearing it from Elsa. Our food came, then as we ate, we kept up on each other, talking about what happened the past 3 years. I talked about me slowly getting promoted all the way to head of managing, and talked about how I rarely eat sandwiches anymore. Yes, that was a big news.

"What? No way. You? Not eating sandwiches?"

"I know right? I can't believe it myself!"

Elsa somehow lost all her contacts, and she had to change her phone and email address since she now worked for apple. That explains it, I guess. We talked about how we were in the past, and remembering funny incidents and etc. This is good. Things are going good. It wasn't awkward, and it felt like how it was 3 years back.

"We need to start hanging out more again." I suggested.

"Yeah. I missed this." She agreed.

"I missed it too." I returned, just looking into her eyes. Beautiful.

Without thinking I asked. I could have only done this without thinking.

"So, you have any boyfriend?" Elsa blushed straight away at that question, and realising what I just asked, I blushed too.

"I… actually also came out a year ago." My eyes widened.

"Really? Oh Elsa, that's great for you!" I replied. "Ok, then let me change my question. You have any girlfriend yet?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She blushed harder, it being so obvious on her pale skin.

"No… I am not good with that stuff you know that Anna. Besides, it feels like I am with one right now!" She said it jokingly, but both of us were startled to hear that. I blushed furiously, looking down.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Elsa asked, looking down.

"Yeah… girlfriend~" I said, teasing. We both laughed, then we kept on talking, until we finished eating. I called for the bill, and I picked it up.

"I got this." I said, trying to look in charge.

"What? No! I am paying Anna!" I put my card in, and gave it to the waiter. "Well too late. You can pay for it the next time."

Elsa smirked, then leaned back, saying, "Oh? What makes you think I will go out with you again?"

I blushed slightly, and said, "You will. Trust me." Elsa simply laughed and stood up, as the waiter came back with my card. We went out, and I asked her, "Hey do you want a cup of tea at my place?"

Wait, did I clean up?

"Cup of tea would be nice."

Too late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update~ I have been... busy. (meaning I was busy being lazy. (Hey it's tough work alright?))**

**I hope you enjoyed a bit longer chapter than before, although I am not sure if I can do that every chapter cause I ain't clever enough to do that like authors of Snowflake in Spring and Anna Summers PA...**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
